


Spike it, Ash!

by Sylvia_nochance



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, Haikyuu x Banana Fish crossover, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, it had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_nochance/pseuds/Sylvia_nochance
Summary: A Haikyuu!! x Banana Fish crossover, High School AU for Banana Fish Fluff Week, free day, in which Ash is a volleyball player and his school hosts an all-sports event that somehow gets Eiji to join, too.





	Spike it, Ash!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post it *bows* network connection was a pain today but this work is meant to serve the free day of the fluff week. Enjoy!

“How can you be so popular with girls? I swear I am becoming jealous for real.”

“I am not an ass, Kuroo-san.”

Ash earned a smack from the captain of the volleyball team and they both laughed heartily. It was November and Ash’s third month as an exchange student in Japan, at Nekoma high school. Ash had always been one for new adventures and America had become suffocating for him. Too many people crowding the streets, the heavy air of a metropolitan city and oh, the unsettling life. It became less exciting so Ash signed up for an exchange program as far away as he could go. He landed in Japan and Nekoma received him with open arms.

Playing a sport looked like a tradition in Japanese high schools and he pondered some time upon the topic. He used to play volleyball in America, but just for fun and he thought he had a knack for it so he went for it as a natural choice. It was much harder than it seemed, but it was fun, the guys were nice and the sense for adrenaline rushed through his veins mercilessly. He became a good spiker in no time and was about to dispute his first friendly match in one of Nekoma’s gym halls.

“And that was a fat lie.”

They stopped by Ash’s class and as he was a second year, he had the pleasure to be in the same class as Yamamoto. The latter threw his arm around Ash’s shoulders and did their secret salute with their free hands.

“Tell him, Tora. Am I an ass?”

Yamamoto sighed and placed his hand on his chest. “Unfortunately—“

Ash rolled his eyes, yet a smile adorned his features. Him and Kuroo became good friends since day one when Ash took an advanced chemistry class which was for the third years. Initially, the black haired boy thought it was ridiculous and just ‘to show off’ but soon he found himself discussing various complex topics on said subject it actually made him regret underestimating the American. Then as he found out he was joining the team, Kuroo was somewhat excited to discover more about him. Three months later, they were known as ‘the nerd duo’. The only thing Kuroo ever complained about was Ash’s insane popularity.

“I am not talking to you.” Ash stated simply and walked inside the classroom much to his friends’ amusement. Yamamoto was sitting just in front of him so he turned to his colleague. The ace was the second friend Ash could really confide in. The amount of energy he had was extremely contagious and he never felt bored when hanging out with him.

“Yes, you are. I need help with this subject.”

“English is so difficult though,” Ash spoke in his native tongue which made Yamamoto scoff. The blonde was learning Japanese quickly and it was interesting to him how some simple lines formed a whole language. It was only natural to be focused on something that interests you. English was their last period before going to the gym and Ash felt a rush of excitement run through his veins.

 

“For God’s sake, Haiba Lev, can you stop munching over those snacks? It’s killing my ears!” Yaku’s voice filled the gymnasium as he stood up to kick Lev’s ass who ultimately had to give up his snacks. “ Look who’s here, our heartthrob.” Yaku smirked and high-fived Ash.

“Stop pointing that out or Kuro’s feelings will fade away.”

“Thank you, Kenma.” Kuroo faked wiping a tear and threw Ash a bag. Everyone was watching the scene intently.

“This a bomb to make sure I don’t steal your reputation?” The blonde laughed as he unzipped the bag.

“I’ll kill you.”

The contents of the bag were the jersey and the shorts of the official Nekoma uniform and per Ash’s request and the others being in favor, he received number 10. His lips formed a smirk as he threw the uniform over his shoulder. “Let’s kick some ass today.”

“ Oya, oya. Aoba Josai won’t know what hit them.”

 

Nekoma hosted this “as many sports as you can count event” in which they invited schools from many prefectures. The first event of the day was volleyball in which eight teams participated. The gymnasium was filling up with athletes and a black haired boy barely found some place to sit, close to his teammates from Karasuno. His sport, pole jumping, was set to take place later in the evening and he had nothing better to do than watch a volleyball match unravel. In the gym he chose to be, the home team entered the field and started warming up. Eiji’s eyes fell particularly on a blonde figure and were bound to stay focused on him until the match ended. He had the bad luck to sit among the Nekoma public and heard various girls scream a certain American name. They swooned over him.

_Ash, huh?_

 

“They are awfully loud, Ash, make them stop.” Kenma sighed hopelessly as he tossed to Ash who was instead fully focused to spike.

“I am sorry, I cannot change them genes.” Ash swore he could her puking sounds from both Kuroo and Lev when the ball slammed the floor.

“Kuroo-san, can we throw him away?”

“I am awfully nice for that to happen.”

The coach gathered them around to offer them a piece of advice and allowed them to go and welcome the guest team. Ash analyzed each of them quickly during their warm up and became well aware that their number 4 seemed troublesome. His cat-like instincts also caught wind of some jealous stares from their setter. He quirked a brow to the other and turned to his captain.

“Anything interesting, Lynx?”

The nickname managed to lit up a sparkle in Ash’s jaded eyes. The captain counted on his quick wit and sharp reflexes and gave him that name himself. And he was more than proud to have such an untamed beast on the field. With a little bit of practice, he would become unstoppable.

“Nah. Let’s just focus. It shouldn’t be a problem for you, Cat.”

The match happened quite fast with quick exchanges and some new schemes developed. It was proved to everyone present in the gym just how strong Nekoma's defense was. Sly like cats and just as agile, they managed to impose their style as quick as the match began. Kenma and Kuroo's strong bond showed both Iwaizumi and Watari how strong the blocker can be, both in attack and defense. Ash watched Yamamoto's back and it gave him a boost to stand his own ground. After all, he couldn't be just a mascot. Yaku's receives in training played a huge part in his development as a player and his unconditional support boosted his skills.

They played three sets: the first was dominated by Nekoma, in which Kuroo managed to score 3 perfect ace serves, Ash held up his own with more than 4 points acquired, Yaku was their faithful guardian and Yamamoto proved once again why he was Nekoma’s ace. The fangirls did not stop screaming and Oikawa from the other team (because that was the setter’s name Ash noticed) was irked to bits by the loud crowd.

“What’s up captain, jealous of our handsome American?” Kuroo dared, earning a determined smirk from the other.

“Was that about yourself, _captain?_ It's awfully unfortunate all the girls are cheering for one player only. You must be annoying.”

“Ouch.” Kenma brushed Kuroo’s shoulder.

"Their setter is annoying," Oikawa stated to his teammates during the small break they had. "But I think I just might know how to throw him off balance.

"That blonde guy is like a lynx, I swear! He tricked me a couple of times," Matsukawa took a gulp of water. 

"I'll take him down. " Hanamaki followed. "I noticed he lacks experience. And a wild animal is not something you should have on field.

 

The second set marked Aoba Josai’s magnificent return and they managed to set the bar high with a score of 25 to 18. Unknowingly, Eiji started munching on his thumb, somewhat dissatisfied that the one called Ash could not win against the blue team's spiker. In the end, he was taken out on the bench and put back in the game in the third set, being the first one to serve. He didn’t look like he would execute a normal serve just like he did and Eiji felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw the fierce determination in his eyes.

"There it goes." Yaku smirked and high-fived Kuroo, earning some inquiring looks from the other team.

Ash took a few steps back and threw the ball in the air, executing an ace jump serve. Life in the gym stopped for a second and a rushed ‘Yes!’ coming from Eiji’s mouth made it explode in cheers. Ash noticed him and threw him a wink, action which caught Eiji off guard. He managed to smile back and could almost swear he saw something click into Ash’s unmerciful mechanism. Yes, it was an unknown burst of power. Eiji chuckled.

_Showoff. No wonder girls are salivating. He is pretty after all._

Down on the field, Kuroo whistled loudly, exchanging glances with his teammates.

“Dazzling enough to get such a cute fan?”

Ash looked up to the public and felt himself more motivated to win. He felt a natural attraction to the boy and made a mental note to speak with him after the game was won.

“Wow, no sass? “ Kai chuckled.

“Let’s place bets on how many hearts Ash will break when he announces his relationship with the cute boy over there.” Yamamoto announced to which the blonde just scoffed.

The game resumed and Aoba Josai were shaken to the core by those powerful serves and a futile attempt to win the game was all they could do. In the end, Nekoma won with a decent gap. As soon as the last whistle was blown, Ash rushed to congratulate their opponents and then ran to the public, ignoring the countless girls that swarmed around him. His eyes only captured one silhouette just as it was about to exit the gym.

“Nice scream over there.” Ash took a deep breath, feeling somewhat restless. There was something in those black eyes that threatened Ash’s composed stature.

“Thanks, I am a national champion in fangirling.” Eiji replied laughing and corrupted the other to do the same. Eiji liked the casual form Ash had: it gave him a sense of positivity and strength altogether.

“Are you a volleyball player too?”

“Ah no, I am a pole jumper. I have to go get ready. Is this the part where I invite you to watch and return the favour?” Eiji’s features made it look like he smiled with his eyes and it took Ash’s breath away.

“I have always been curious about this sport. But I cannot guarantee I am such a pro in this domain.”

 

Ash took a seat among the countless people in the other gym and he was so concentrated on the black haired boy that he forgot what his surroundings looked like. The way his eyes played with a burning determination lit something inside Ash’s ribcage that he hadn’t known before. And then he jumped. And the whole world stopped spinning.

He was so beautiful up there, in the air, spreading his wings like an angel. Although his school was named Karasuno, his divine grace placed him in the league of majestic creatures. His execution was flawless and his body defied the laws of physics that Ash knew all too well. Jade orbs trembled with emotion as he watched the show before him. He stood up to applaud Eiji’s success and then went down to ask for something he should have asked first and foremost: his name.

“How was it?” Eiji asked timidly, wiping a drop of sweat off his forehead.

“Good enough to make me ask for your name.” Ash replied cheekily, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Eiji’s cheeks sketched a pink hue, but boldly said his name.

“Eiji…” Ash repeated as if he was in a trance. “Don’t do anything at one tomorrow. Come and watch me play.”

The boy nodded almost instantly and watched Ash’s back as he walked away, welcomed by his teasing teammates. “Spike it, Ash!”

PS:

The next day, Nekoma won almost easily and Eiji did not regret coming one bit. He also built up the courage to go congratulate Ash in front of the other players to which both the cheerleaders and the boys became terrified and shocked. On the one hand because someone was so bold as to actually approach Ash, and on the other hand because they had never seen Ash speechless before.

“Ash, don’t do anything tonight.” Eiji said with a furious blush drawn on his skin. “Let’s go out and celebrate your victory.” Then he ran away just as fast as he came.

Ash could swear it was the first time he felt weak in the knees. And it wasn’t because of Kuroo’s hard training. Nekoma’s volleyball team had to build that boy a statue for taming the wild beast.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
